Hermana y sirviente
by Pokazhi
Summary: Una extraña llega a Hellsing Manor y se autoproclama la hermana bastarda de Integra Hellsing... ¿Que sucederá?
1. I Llegada

_**Hermana y Sirviente**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo I<strong>_

Hacia más de 3 semanas que observaba cuidadosamente la fortaleza. Hacia mas de 3 semanas que analizaba todo lo que ahí ocurría, cada pequeño detalle, todo, sin pasar nada por alto, buscando algún punto débil, algún lugar que le permitiera acceder a esa mansión. Vio, como por sexta vez a la semana, la salida de tanques y tanques llenos de hombres armados, dirigiéndose hacia algún punto de la cuidad… siguió los tanques, sin perderlos de vista. Llegaron a un lugar aparentemente vacio, y observo cuidadosamente como las tropas bajaban ordenadamente de los tanques, posicionándose para atacar algo que ella no alcanzaba a ver. Ante ellos, apareció una joven rubia de cabellos cortos con una gran arma, con una semejanza de una bazooka. Se adentraron al lugar que seguía pareciendo vacio. De un momento a otro se escucharon disparos, gritos y explosiones. La joven ni se inmuto, todo lo miraba con naturalidad, como si eso fuesen cosas cotidianas. Después de un rato, vio a los hombres salir, junto con la mujer. Todos subieron de nuevo a los tanques y se retiraron hacia el lugar de donde habían venido. Ella los seguía de cerca. Observo cuidadosamente, y noto un pequeño punto ciego de los guardias. Se infiltró en la fortaleza. Entró. A pasos calmados y sigilosos, se dirigió confiadamente hacia la puerta principal de la mansión. Lentamente, abrió las enormes puertas de caoba, provocando un chirrido silencioso. Se infiltró sigilosamente dentro de la casa, y, unos soldados (50 a lo mucho), que se percataron de la presencia desconocida en la casa, se dispusieron a atacarla, apuntándole con sus armas. Ella no se inmutó, ni se movió. Acomodó un mechón negro azuloso detrás de su oreja derecha, dejando ver uno de sus aretes, que precisamente era una cruz celta en una cadena corta. En nanosegundos, sin que los soldados se diesen cuenta, la joven desapareció de delante de ellos, noqueándolos al instante.

Y ella seguía avanzando.

Y recorría cada corredor, cada pasillo, buscando una habitación en especial.

Y en cada corredor, en cada pasillo aparecían más y más soldados.

Y nuevamente, en cada corredor, en cada pasillo… había oficiales fuera de combate.

_Y llegó._

Llego a la habitación que con tanta paciencia buscó. Dos de los últimos soldados le apuntaron, amenazándole con disparar, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa cínica y termino noqueándolos. Abrió las puertas de cedro, internándose cuidadosamente en el despacho. Vio una enorme silla volteada, y, aun sonriendo, cerró la puerta con cautela. La silla giro lentamente, dejando ver una figura fémina, de cabellos largos dorados y una piel bronceada, contrastando un poco con la de la contraria, cuyos cabellos eran azabaches y la piel blanquecina, llegando a un ligero tono cenizo.

Ambas mujeres se miraron frente a frente.

Ambos rostros expresaban seriedad, tranquilidad, y sobretodo, orgullo.

— ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? — Preguntó la joven sentada en el enorme sillón, sin mostrar expresión alguna.

Su semejante no le contestó.

—Te he hecho una pregunta… y demando respondas en el acto — siguió cuestionando la líder de Hellsing, sin dejar su tono autoritario, mientras que en cada corredor, en cada pasillo, una Serás asustada solo veía a cientos de "soldados eficientes" totalmente fuera de combate. Preocupada, se dirigió hacia el despacho de Sir Hellsing.

La joven azabache, solo miraba a la fémina que se encontraba frente a ella, y no pudo evitar notar un aire familiar, que la contraria ya había notado, pero no había prestado importancia.

Impaciente, Serás entro en el despacho, deteniéndose en seco al ver a ambas mujeres frente a frente sin decir palabra alguna. Con su arma, apunto decididamente hacia la azabache, la cual ni se inmuto. Serás no podía atacarla como a un vampiro, ya que si lo fuera, ya habría atacado a su ama.

La chica de piel ceniza solo sonrió. Su contraria solo dio un pequeño respingo al ver su sonrisa socarrona, que de un momento a otro, todo el rostro de la chica (que se veía firme, serio, impenetrable), cambio a un semblante dulce, inocente y, tiernamente, articuló:

—Hum… mi madre tenía razón sobre ti, Integra-sama… tenemos las mismas facciones… _hermana…_

Y, en ese mismo instante, se desmayó.

Integra miró la escena un poco estupefacta. Por detrás, Serás le había disparado con el arma un sedante exactamente en la columna vertebral.

— ¡Serás! ¿Qué has hecho?

La aludida la miro confundida, aun con el arma en la mano.

— Solo… solo quería evitar que la atacara… Integra-sama…

La rubia suspiro. Su contraria (sin soltar el arma), le miraba, nerviosa. Encendiendo lentamente un habano, al momento que exhalaba el humo, articuló:

— Bien… ya que has hecho esto… llévala a las mazmorras… cuando despierte tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle a esta jovencita…

— En… entendido… amo… — acto seguido, tomo a la azabache inconsciente como si fuese un peluche y la llevo a las mazmorras… Alucard todavía seguía desaparecido, así que no creían que se molestaría, si en algún momento llegaba y veía "sangre fresca" en su lujosa "habitación".

Al salir, Integra aprovecho para suspirar pesadamente… muchas preguntas surcaban su mente… por ejemplo… ¿Quién era esa joven? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta su despacho sin que nadie la detuviera? Y mejor aun… ¿Cómo rayos ella sabia su nombre y se había atrevido a llamarla "hermana"? Apagó el habano lentamente en el cenicero. Quisiera o no, en cuanto esa niña se despertara, tendría que darle muchas, muchas respuestas… oh! ¡Si tan solo Walter no los hubiera traicionado, el se encargaría del interrogatorio! Que mas da… algún día tenia que hacerlo sola… en fin, primero es lo primero, y en ese momento, lo primero era terminar todo ese papeleo en su escritorio… "Hora de matarse de aburrimiento".

~~~ƒ~~~

Seré franca, es el primero que publico y este es el primer capítulo… y se de antemano que es muy corto, pero ya que… el segundo episodio traerá un poco más de la historia de esta jovencita, se revela la mayoría, pero todavía quedan cosas por descubrir kukukuku… acepto criticas constructivas, sugerencias, amenazas, cheques, vales de despensa o tomates para el desayuno ^^

¡Hasta pronto!

_Pokazhi_


	2. II ¿Hermana?

Capítulo II:

_¿Hermana?_

Había despertado muy temprano esta mañana, después de aquellas pesadillas que la acosaban constantemente desde hace dos años, dos largos y dolorosos años para los británicos después de la invasión masiva de Millenium y el Vaticano. Todas esas pesadillas, donde soñaba con Walter, su querido mayordomo, ahora vampiro de Millenium, en donde él mismo la atravesaba con una espada y ella se quedaba inmóvil al no poder hacer daño al que alguna vez consideró su padre adoptivo. Ella siempre despertaba tranquilamente, por así decirlo, sólo abriendo los ojos abruptamente y sudando levemente frío y luego intentaba volver a dormir, pero ya no podía, así que se levantaba y preparaba sus cosas y se metía a la ducha para comenzar sus múltiples actividades. El "Rey No Muerto" todavía no aparecía de su letargo y los vampiros (artificiales por supuesto) lo sabían y atacaban más al ya muy deteriorado impero inglés y la organización Hellsing solo se podía valer de la única vampiresa disponible: Serás Victoria. Esto no le agradaba mucho a la corona y cada vez más presionaban a Sir Integra para que hiciera volver al valaco. "¿Por qué no regresas, Alucard, por qué? ¿Por qué desobedeciste mi orden?" se cuestionaba. Y eso, sumado a las pesadillas, le robaba el sueño, sufriendo insomnio. Después de despertarse así, como ya era habitual, se levantaba y ordenaba sus cosas lista para meterse a la ducha. Lo hacia personalmente porque, aunque tuviera muchos empleados, ninguno de ellos se había ganado la confianza de ascender a mayordomo. Y valla que tenia motivos. Recordó con desagrado que una vez probó su té de Ceylán y lo degustó con asco, ya que estaba mortalmente insípido. Recordando esto se metió a la ducha y después de alistarse, salió de sus aposentos y se encaminó, como todos los días, a su escritorio a firmar los pequeños montones de papeles, que aunque no eran muchos como antes, aun así era tedioso. Encendiendo el primer cigarrillo del día, se puso a trabajar, no sin antes ver junto al teléfono la nota que había dejado la noche anterior: _"Entrevistar a la joven que dice ser mi hermana junto con Serás"_. Se apresuraría y antes del anochecer despertaría a Victoria e irían juntas a ver a su (aparentemente) hermanita.

Se había despertado de pronto, casi sin recordar nada en el suelo de una húmeda y extensa habitación, y, como tenia la cara al suelo (quizás se acomodó sola al dormir) le entro humedad a las fosas nasales y estornudó al mas puro estilo Bambi. Se despabilo parcialmente e intentó adivinar que hora era dentro de esa mazmorra húmeda y oscura, levantándose dificultosamente y estirando los brazos para no chocar con algún objeto, como la enorme silla a modo de trono con la que se topó en breve. _"¿De quién será esto?"_ se preguntó inquieta _"¿Molestaré a alguien si me siento aquí un momento?"_ y, acto seguido, se sentó, y, al sentarse, sintió al lado del trono una pequeña mesita con una botella de relleno desconocido y una copa, la cual, por curiosidad, llenó del contenido de la botella. _"La curiosidad mató al gato"_ le dijo una vocecilla tenue interior _"Y si esto es veneno, también te matará a ti…"_. Restó importancia a su conciencia y, acercándose la copa a los labios a punto de tomar el primer sorbo, cuando, de repente, se abrió intempestivamente la gran puerta de madera, dejando entrar unos ligeros rayos de luz y dos damas rubias, una con apariencia de oficial de policía de uniforme guinda y la otra con un traje verde olivo y gafas. La jovencita, que se hallaba agazapada en el "trono" y con la copa en la mano, no hizo más que sobresaltarse y aventar el contenido torpemente sobre su rostro, seguido de varios estornudos al estilo Bambi.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Me entró un poco de vino en la nariz! oh, disculpen… ¿Dónde estoy? — y diciendo esto, se levantó del trono, tambaleante. La rubia de gafas le examinó cuidadosamente y ordenó suavemente:

—No hay motivo para el que te levantes niña… puedes seguir sentada en la silla… — vio como la jovencita se sentaba de nuevo en la enorme silla e hizo una seña a Serás para que encendiera la luz de la mazmorra y cerrara la puerta. Después de eso, se acercó a la jovencita que se encontraba inquieta en la silla y mirándola a los ojos, cuestionó directamente: — ¿Quién eres, quién te manda y porqué has venido a mi casa de esta manera niña?

La niña miró atentamente a ambas y luego, sonriendo, contestó:

—Mi nombre es Alessia Alessandra Watzenrode… podría decirse que me mandó mi madre en una carta que me dejó… y porque debía hablar con mi padre y entregarle una carta… —buscó algo en el pequeño espacio entre la bota y su pie y extrajo una bolsa de plástico con cuatro sobres dentro, las cuales sacó y empezó a ver una por una— ¿Dónde está Sir Arthur?

—Muerto— contestó fría y secamente.

—Oh… entonces supongo que usted deberá leer esto y… también esta — dijo a la vez que le entregaba dos sobres a la rubia de gafas y ésta se los entregaba a la policía para que los inspeccionara, la cual, después de observarlas cuidadosamente, se las regresó a su ama, quien observó, grabado en el sobre con letras cursivas y con las "T" en forma de cruz celta, el nombre de su padre en una y su mismo nombre en la otra, ambas de la misma remitente: Alice Watzenrode.

— ¿Quién es Alice Watzenrode y dónde está? — preguntó aún fría y directamente, haciendo que la joven desviara su atención de las dos cartas que aún tenia en la mano

— Alice es mi madre… y también está muerta… de hecho, sus cenizas ahora vagan en el mar, como ella lo quiso siempre… — lo último lo dijo aún sonriendo, pero con la mirada vacía y directa hacia Integra.

Integra dio la media vuelta y dio tres pasos hacia el frente, volvió a girar y caminó para quedar ante la joven. Repitió esa acción tres veces, mientras leía la carta que iba dirigida _"al único líder indiscutible de la casa Hellsing, el que un día fue mi amo y señor: Sir Arthur Hellsing" _según las palabras de la remitente. Terminó de leer concienzudamente y se dirigió hacia donde la jovencita azabache se encontraba sentada, aún observando ambos sobres.

—Así que… —habló reciamente la rubia— tu madre te envió con mi padre para que él terminara de educarte ¿cierto? Pero, ahora que él no está, supongo que me debo ocupar yo ¿correcto? —la chica hizo una ademán de que iba a contestar, pero Integra respondió antes que ella—. Dime, muchachita… ¿por qué debo tomarte bajo mi protección y servicio, uh? Contesta, que no tengo el resto de la noche…

Alessandra enmudeció unos instantes, y, después de un corto rato, habló suavemente:

—Quizás… porque he sido criada por mi madre como una sirviente eficaz y leal a mis amos… y porque soy la hija bastarda de Sir Arthur Hellsing…

— ¿Y eso cómo me lo demuestras a mi, eh?

—Mi madre en su agonía, me dijo que hiciera lo que creyera necesario para demostrarlo… y yo… creo que sería conveniente que me hiciera una de esas famosas pruebas de sangre… aunque, para comprobar que usted y yo sólo somos hermanas por vía paterna…

— ¿Estarías dispuesta totalmente a hacerlo? — interrumpió Serás, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

— ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Dicen que el que nada debe, nada teme…

Integra miró a la joven, la cual seguía atenta con las cartas y, a ratos, miraba por toda la habitación como si estuviera buscando algo… o alguien…

—Disculpe, Sir Integra…

— ¿Si?

—De casualidad… ¿usted no conoce a algún "Walter Dornez"? Mi madre me dejó una carta para él, pero por más que miro por toda la habitación no lo encuentro…

La líder Hellsing tragó saliva, y disimuló su estupor.

—Dependiendo… ¿cómo es la persona que usted busca?

La chica suspiró levemente.

—Alto, delgado, de cabello negro ébano amarrado, vestido a la usanza inglesa de mayordomos, con monóculo ¿me expliqué? Dígame, ¿lo conoce? —Asiente levemente con la cabeza, como si estuviera distraída— ¿me puede decir donde está?

—Muerto… también… —musita levemente.

—Oh… demonios… —susurró para luego hablar más alto— supongo que también tendrá que quedarse con la de él… — y estirando la mano, le dio otro sobre, este un poco más grueso que el anterior y como destinatario _"Para la persona que fue el padre que nunca tuve, Walter Dornez"_. A Integra se le encogió levemente el corazón y observó como la joven se guardaba la carta restante en la bota. Y hasta ese momento se detuvo a observarla detenidamente: vestía con una blusa sport, una larga falda negra con una pequeña incisión al lado derecho y unas botas estilo militar, todo de color negro azuloso. Se preguntó reamente cuantos años tendría esa niña. Iba a preguntarle eso, pero optó por hacerle la siguiente pregunta: _"¿Qué sabes hacer?_", a lo que ella respondió un _"De todo un poco"_, e Integra, molesta, respondió arisca un: _"Define eso"_.

—Pues… —comenzó la joven un poco insegura— desde que tengo memoria, he sido instruida en el arte del servicio, o conocido como la mayoría, la servidumbre. —sonrió levemente y continuó: — Mi madre me enseñó a tender camas, preparar diferentes comidas y algunos tés por si en algún momento regresábamos a su amada Inglaterra… aunque no entiendo porqué, porque somos de origen Polaco… y también me enseñó algunas técnicas de lucha, porque como ella decía: _"Un mayordomo debe ser de todo: Cocinero, consejero, médico, abogado, inclusive guardaespaldas"._ — y la joven, con más confianza, relataba parte de su vida y lo que su madre le había enseñado, le describía la familia a la que habían servido y cómo fue que logró manejar las dagas en tan poco tiempo, porque la habían nombrado mayordomo personal de la hija de los amos y debía defenderla. Integra no siguió escuchando más allá, pues las palabras que había pronunciado hasta lo ultimo le pareció haberlas oído hace mucho tiempo atrás, de una persona joven y hermosa, parecida a la joven que ahora había callado abruptamente y conservaba una mirada perdida y nostálgica.

—Así que… mayordoma ¿cierto? — habló cariñosamente Serás a la jovencita que tenía la mirada perdida.

—Si señorita. Mayordoma de vocación desde aproximadamente ocho años… sólo haga la cuenta señorita, tengo diecisiete años y mi madre me empezó a entrenar desde los ocho… sí, unos ocho o nueve años al servicio de mis amos.

La muchacha de ojos rojos miró a su amo con cierta inquietud. Sabia que desde hacia un tiempo, su amo necesitaba un mayordomo, pero aun así no dejaba que ni ella tocara sus cosas o alimentos. Indagó en la mente de la joven para comprobar si era verdad o mentira lo que decía, pero su mente permanecía nublaba y sólo lograba ver algunos recuerdos nubosos: una mujer mayor de cabello negro y ojos verdes vestida como una maid sirviendo la comida a una familia de tres: madre, padre e hija castaños y de iris azulina, mientras una pequeña vestida de igual forma y ojos azules le seguía el paso asombrada por el magnifico trabajo de su madre; la misma niña con un uniforme azul que le quedaba largo de las mangas junto con la misma niña castaña aparentemente mayor que subía a una mini van y se disponía a ir al colegio; otro recuerdo nuboso era de la misma niña, pero esta vez golpeando agresivamente a un joven que se resistía a pedirle perdón a la castaña por haberla llamado "fácil" y se veía la mirada de terror, asombro y orgullo de la castaña. Hasta ahí pudo seguir viendo Serás ya que escuchaba las palabras mentales de su ama quien le llamaba.

—"Serás… Serás Victoria… tu ama te está llamando… responde."

—"La vampiresa Serás Victoria responde al llamado de su amo, dispuesta a seguir cualquier orden impuesta."

Observo que su amo sonrió débilmente de medio lado, siendo perceptible sólo para la vampiresa.

—"Escucha todas y cada una de mis palabras atentamente… Sal de la mansión y busca al doctor Trevelan. No regreses sin él. ¿Has comprendido?"

—"Perfectamente, Sir Integra." — Y sonrió de medio lado. —Ejem… —tosió brevemente como si quisiera darse a notar— Iré a preparar su cena, Sir Integra. Con su permiso.

La dama hizo un ademán de "Propio" y la vampiresa salió de la mazmorra. Cuando creyó que la vampiresa se había alejado lo suficiente, miro inquisitivamente a la joven que había tomado nuevamente la copa en sus manos y jugaba con el líquido carmesí.

—Y bien…

—Y bien ¿qué?, Sir Integra.

La rubia la miró inexpresivamente, y, se acuclilló ante ella para quedar a su altura, para hablarle baja y claramente:

—Dijiste que tenías cierta experiencia con el mayodormazgo ¿Cierto?

—Cierto.

Pensó detenidamente sus palabras antes de seguir hablando.

— ¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías de experiencia?

—Aproximadamente nueve años, Sir Integra.

La rubia encendió un habano y la joven la miraba atentamente.

— ¿Has pensado que hacer en caso de que tu y yo no seamos medias hermanas?

Exhaló el humo del habano lentamente.

—Ciertamente no, Sir Integra. Pero pienso establecerme aquí en Londres y buscar empleo, y si no se me dan las oportunidades, regresaré a España.

La niña jugaba tímidamente con sus dedos, pero aún así le sostenía la mirada a la rubia, esa rubia que sonreía de una forma muy extraña. Hizo ademán de decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, dejando ver la figura de un hombre y la de una mujer, que entraron tranquilamente. La chiquilla vio como el hombre le miraba y alcanzo a escuchar que le preguntaba a Integra _"¿Ésta es la nueva adquisición de Hellsing? No la imaginé tan joven…"_. También vio la mirada fruncida que lanzó su aparente hermana mayor y escuchó que decía _"Doctor Trevelan, ella aún es humana, y quiero que…"_ y ya no escuchó nada más, puesto que le habló al oído con suma discreción, el cual sólo se limitaba a asentir y que hasta lo último dijo _"¿Segura Sir Integra?_", a lo que ella le respondió con una mirada fulminante, haciendo que el doctor saliera por la misma puerta y regresara casi inmediatamente con un maletín.

—Usted me disculpará, pero lo había dejado en la sala, y cortésmente la señorita Victoria me lo trajo—se dirigió a Integra para luego volverse nerviosamente ante la chiquilla que seguía jugueteando con sus dedos y sentada en la silla de Alucard. La chiquilla le sonrió débilmente y el doctor se paro frente ella. Cuando lo hubo hecho, se presentó formalmente ante la joven, quien hizo lo suyo con el doctor, quien le hizo un breve interrogatorio que la chica respondió de buena gana.

—Mira, Alessia querida… —comenzó el doctor— te voy a sacar un poquito de sangre para hacerle unos estudios ¿vale? No le temes a las agujas ¿o sí?

La niña sonrió tranquilamente y negó con la cabeza. El doctor tomó con delicadeza el brazo de la muchacha y puso en marcha el procedimiento: obstruyó la circulación, preparó la vena, la aguja y el contenedor de la sangre, limpió el área, introdujo la aguja con el contenedor de sangre, dejando a su vez que la liga dejara de obstruir el paso de la sangre por la vena y, cuando consideró prudente, retiró la aguja con el contenedor y puso una pequeña torunda alcoholada en el lugar donde había punzado. La joven sólo miró atentamente la escena y soltó un pequeño "ay" cuando sintió que una minúscula gota de alcohol se le introducía en la punción. Integra miraba la escena desde un rincón junto con Serás y, cuando hubo terminado de rotular el frasquito, se despidió de las jóvenes y se pasó a retirar, no sin antes susurrar a Sir Integra un _"suba conmigo" _al que asintió y salió de la mazmorra, quedándose sólo Serás y Alessia en el salón.

—Bueno… creo que no me he presentado oficialmente así que… hola, mi nombre es Serás Victoria y soy vampiresa desde hace algunos a… —se interrumpió de repente, porque recordó de súbito que en la conversación no se había tocado el tema del trabajo de la organización, sólo la pequeña historia de la muchacha y la razón de su estancia en Hellsing Manor. Creyó que la chica la tomaría por loca o saldría corriendo despavorida, pero observó con asombro como la chica le sonreía amablemente.

—Un gusto conocerle

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

—Dígame… ¿es fantástica la no vida inmortal?

Serás se sonrojó.

—Siento tanto tener que corregirla, pero mi maestro dice que no hay inmortalidad, ni muertos, ni vivos. Es más, el dice que ni siquiera él mismo es inmortal…

La chica sonrió ampliamente.

—Su maestro debe ser un sabio.

Serás rió divertida y de buena gana.

—Mi maestro es sabio… a su manera… pero sabio.

Estuvo a punto de decir que con "a su manera" se refería a las formas tan raras de comportarse y más aún, de pelear, pero se interrumpió al ver llegar a su amo sin el saco y la camisa arremangada. Y hasta ahora se había percatado de algo que su maestro le había dicho como primera lección: "El olfato de un vampiro es importante. Un vampiro sin olfato es escoria que ni Baskerville se querría tragar". El problema era saber ahora, qué significaba ello con la situación actual: dos damas, aparentemente hermanas, de facciones similares, ambas vírgenes y ambas con un olor único y a la vez tan idéntico… observó como su ama caminaba hacia Alessia en lo que ella retrocedía un poco para dejarle paso frente a la muchacha.

—Alessandra, he cumplido con el deseo de tu madre. El doctor Trevelan, el que acabas de ver, es el médico de cabecera de la familia y él se encargará de hacer la prueba de paternidad, en este caso, compatibilidad de genes. —La chica asintió levemente— Sabes que la prueba tiene margen de error ¿cierto? —Volvió a asentir. Integra encendió un habano, pensando detenidamente en lo que diría— ¿Dónde estas viviendo actualmente?

—En una pequeña posada cercana, donde trabajo de camarera en el restaurant y… demonios…

— ¿Qué sucede?

—No me presenté a trabajar hoy y seguramente subieron a mi habitación… si encuentran las dagas y la espada de mi madre la confiscarán y me despedirán y…

— ¿Quisieras trabajar aquí? — le interrumpió Integra bruscamente.

— ¿Aquí?—preguntó confundida— ¿en su casa?

—Exactamente. Pero sólo con una condición.

A la azabache le brillaron los ojos.

— ¿Cuál?

La rubia sonrió de medio lado.

—Que la prueba de ADN resulte negativa.

— ¿Y si es positiva?

—Te educaré como una Hellsing, te daré techo, comida y educación. Cumpliré con lo que tu madre le pidió a mi padre.

La muchacha se quedo callada y miró al suelo.

— ¿Y mi trabajo?—musitó suavemente.

Integra sonrió débilmente.

— ¿Te preocupa tanto? — la niña asintió levemente, aún con la mirada baja. — Si es así, no te preocupes, iremos, pediremos tus cosas, darás tu renuncia y nos regresamos a Hellsing Manor. Y si se ponen necios, utilizare el poder de la sugestión Hellsing.

La azabache levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de la rubia, la cual seguía sonriendo discretamente. Integra le hizo una seña de "Llévame" y Alessandra se levantó y andó (como en la biblia [lol]), hacia la puerta para guiarla al lugar donde había conseguido alojamiento y trabajo.

—Fue más fácil de lo que pensé, Alessandra.

—Tiene razón, Sir integra. Yo que creía que sería difícil conseguir de vuelta mis cosas… pero usted lo hizo muy fácil.

—El poder de la sugestión Hellsing, querida. Si la prueba de ADN resulta positiva, te enseñaré a usarlo… o a encontrarlo, que más da…

La joven sólo agachó la mirada y siguió caminando al lado de su supuesta hermana. Llevaba consigo una pequeña valija y un estuche alargado, que quien lo viera, pensaría que ahí guardaban una flauta transversa. Luego de un rato, alzó la mirada para observar atentamente a su media hermana mayor, quien lucía serena, fría y distante. "Mamá siempre decía que Sir Integra era una damita risueña, no tan fría… ¿qué habrá pasado?", pensó la jovencita hasta que notó la mirada de su hermana. Un sonrojo leve se adueñó de su rostro y automáticamente bajó la mirada. Caminaron en silencio hasta que la rubia habló firmemente:

—Bueno, es momento de llevarte a tu nueva habitación, así que llamaré a una muchacha de servicio… ¡Vanessa!

Al grito del ama, una joven castaña con uniforme de mucama llegó a donde se encontraban. Integra la miró seriamente y señaló a Alessandra.

—La joven se quedará una temporada en Hellsing Manor, así que llévala a una de las habitaciones de la mansión… ah! Y que quede cercana a la mía, ¿entendido?

La joven asintió vigorosamente a la orden de su ama y avanzó hacia las habitaciones de la planta alta, mientras Alessandra le seguía lo más rápido que podía. Llegaron a un callejón de Hellsing Manor en el ala este, donde se veía cinco habitaciones, dos a cada lado y una en el centro. Avanzaron hacia la habitación central y se detuvieron ante la primera puerta a la derecha. La muchacha de servicio le abrió la puerta, dejando ver una hermosa habitación victoriana a tonos fríos y una cama King size con dosel. Le hizo una señal con la mano a la vez que decía:

—Señorita, esta es su habitación. Disculpe el desorden, mandaré a llamar a alguien para que lo arregle.

Alessandra sonrió de lado, y haciendo un gesto amable a la muchacha, articuló:

—Gracias Vanessa, pero no es necesario. Yo lo ordenaré a mi manera…

—Pero señorita, la ama Integra…

—Ella no se enojará porque te pedí que yo arreglara la habitación. —Sonrió dulcemente— Ahora, gracias, y puedes retirarte, Vanessa.

Vanessa sonrió débilmente y salió de la habitación, directo hacia la cocina para preparar la cena. Tenía que hacerlo, ya que al parecer, era la única persona en la que Sir Integra confiaba en la cocina, además del ama Serás.

Alessandra, en cuanto se sintió sola, miró con atención la enorme habitación. Era realmente hermosa y soberbia, sin caer en lo extravagante. Despacio, colocó su valija sobre la cama y la abrió, sacando de ella algunas mudas y acomodándolas en los cajones, dejando para el final la fotografía de una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos color aguamarina, vestida como si fuera una dama de sociedad, con un vestido de noche largo color magnolia que daba un ligero color rojizo a la piel blanca. Recordó que era la única foto que su madre había accedido a tomarse y que cada vez que alguien lo intentaba desaparecía automáticamente. Colocó la fotografía en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama y mirándola melancólicamente, susurró:

—Aquí estoy, finalmente, madre… Hellsing Manor… solo espero que todo lo que me contaste sea cierto, si no… me veré obligada a huir a…

La interrumpieron unos golpes en la puerta. Era Vanessa, que le avisaba que la cena esta servida y que Sir Integra le llamaba a cenar. _"Sir Integra…"_ pensó vagamente _"mi hermana mayor… "_.

Y salió del cuarto, no sin antes mirar la fotografía de su madre y apagar la luz.

Después de largos siglos de ausencia, he vuelto. Y con el segundo capitulo de "Hermana y Sirviente". ¿Qué les dije? Les dije que seria mas largo y así fue, aunque creo que me pasé de la raya hahaha. (Escuchar los álbumes _"Cult" _y _"Mutter"_ me inspira ). Sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado, cabe destacar que aun soy novata así que cualquier duda o crítica, díganla y mejoraré. Una cosa más: He estado investigando sobre una pequeña plaga llamada "Mary Sue", así que en lo que mis historias concierne quiero evitarlas ¿el favor? Si notan, en algún momento de la historia, que mi "intrusa" se convierte en una de ellas, avisen y editaré. O el en peor de los casos cerraré la historia. Pero eso sí, habrá algunas ocasiones que la chiquilla hará de heroína en lo que nuestro querido conde se digna a reaparecer.

Que tengan dulces pesadillas

_Pokazhi!_

_~ƒ~_


End file.
